An N-screen means a technology (or service) for enabling a user to “continuously” enjoy one multimedia content (movie, music, and the like) through N number of devices. For example, in the N-screen, a user may “continuously watch” broadcasting or a movie, which the user watched through a TV at home, through a smart phone or a tablet PC (or a notebook computer) while being outside. The user may begin viewing, from a scene following the last scene viewed through a predetermined device, through N number of Information Technology (IT) devices. For reference, viewing one content through multiple devices is referred to as “One Source Multi Use (OSMU).”
Further, a user may view additional information, for example, a non-published image or filming site/prop information, related to a drama through a smart phone or a tablet PC while watching the drama through a TV, as well as continuously watch broadcasting or a movie. For reference, acquiring various information about a specific topic is referred to as “Adaptive Source Multi Device (ASMD).”
In the ASMD scheme, contents are produced so as to transmit additional contents to various devices from a planning stage. In order to provide various user experiences in an N-screen scenario, contents need to be produced in an N-screen form, but the OSMU scheme is capable of providing an expanded user experience by using existing supplied contents, so that it is easier to implement the OSMU scheme than the ASMD scheme, and a use method of the OSMU scheme is simple.